One of TigerClan
by Tornscar
Summary: Tigerstar's decendants are born! But crisis is coming to the forest and the five warriors must struggle for love, loyalty, and to keep the bond between themselves strong, when the entrance to Moonstone collapses during an earthquake, everything goes wrong
1. The decendants of Tigerstar

By Tornscar

The Sequel to Prophecy of Flame

ThunderClan

**Leader-Sunstar-**dark tabby tom with a single sun colored stripe and unusually long canine teeth

**Deputy-Brokenstorm**-pale silver tabby tom with black stripes-formally of ShadowClan Apprentice-Tornpaw

**Medicine cat- Firepelt**- ginger tom with brown paws and tip of tail

Apprentice- Dreampaw

**Warriors**

**Thunderstorm**-light gray tom with a slash of yellow on his chest

Apprentice-Thistlepaw

**Featherfur-**prettysilver tabby she-cat

Apprentice-Brackenpaw

**Flameflash**-ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes

Apprentice-Moonpaw

**Ravenheart**-black tom with silver eyes and very long fangs

Apprentice-Crookedpaw

**Russetpelt**-crimson colored she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Cinderpaw

**Rowanfur- **dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a bushy tail

Apprentice**-**Tallpaw

**Redfall**-crimson colored she-cat with long bushy tail

Apprentice-Ghostpaw

**Bloodstripe-**gray tom with crimson colored streaks along his muzzle front paws and back

Apprentice-Bluepaw

**Swiftmask**-silver tom with almost black eyes

Apprentice-Tigerpaw

**Lionpelt**-magnificent lion colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Adderfang**-dark brown tom with dark green eyes battle scarred muzzle and right eye

Apprentice-Viperpaw

**Runningstorm** - misty gray tom with amber eyes

**Clearwind-**misty gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Whitewhisker-**a white tom with dark brown tabby stripes

**Flashclaw**-lion colored tom with amber eyes

**Sootpelt**-light black she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Rainfoot- **a pure white she-cat with very dark blue eyes, very similar to Swiftmask Apprentice-Sparkpaw

**Duststorm**-white tom with splotches of ginger on his back, ears tail tip, and front right paw, light blue eyes

**Scourge**- big black tom with menacing amber eyes-formally of ShadowClan

Apprentice-Amberpaw

**Cheetahpelt**-cheetah spotted tom

Apprentice-Stripepaw

**Ashclaw**-black she-cat with flame colored streaks in her fur

**Queens **

**Twilightpelt-**dark gray cat with black muzzle streaking down to her belly and tip of tail

**Shatteredheart**-black cat with a star on her chest-formally of ShadowClan

**Rivertail**-blue gray cat with even darker gray front paws and tail tip

**Snowfur**-white cat with green eyes

**Midnightfur- **cat with black fur that shines lavender in the sun

**Dawnflower**-tawny cat

**Morninglory- **pretty white cat

**Brightcloud-**white cat

**Apprentices **

**Tigerpaw-**dark tabby tom with dark amber eyes and very long front claws

**Tornpaw**-a dusky ash colored she-cat with bright yellow eyes-badly torn left ear

**Dreampaw**-white she-cat with dark tabby stripes-has the healing touch of StarClan

**Thistlepaw**-mischievous dark tabby she-cat with bright green eyes streaked with silver

**Brackenpaw**-light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes-unable to speak

**Moonpaw**-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Crookedpaw**-dark brown tom with a crooked jaw and one amber eye one blue eye with barely visible tabby stripes

**Cinderpaw**- smoky gray she-cat with almost white eyes

**Tallpaw**-tan tom with a very long tail

**Ghostpaw**-very light gray tom with pale blue eyes

**Bluepaw**-blue gray she-cat with eyes like blue fire

**Viperpaw**- calico she-cat

**Sparkpaw**-silver tabby with dark gray stripes black ears, right fore paw, tail tip and mark on chest; Spark yellowish white eyes

**Amberpaw**-amber colored she-cat with yellow eyes

**Stripepaw**-black and white tom

**Elders**

**Tailchaser**-white tom with ginger splotches

**Darkheart**-big black tom with white front paws

**Falconfur**-brown tom streaked with golden hairs

**Onepaw**-light gray tom with a twisted and deformed black front paw

ShadowClan

**Leader-Crimsonstar**- huge dark black tom with crimson streaks in his fur

Apprentice-Cloudpaw

**Deputy- Timberclaw**- big brown and gray tom

**Medicine Cat-Nightfur-**dark brown she-cat

**Warriors**

**Tornbracken-**tortoiseshell tom

**Nightclaw**-big black tom

Apprentice-Marshpaw

**Bloodfang**-crimson colored tom

**Silvercloud**-silver she-cat

Apprentice-Blackpaw

**Banshee**-light gray she-cat

**Masquerade**-black and white she-cat

**Silhouette**-black tom resembling a silhouette in the setting sun

Apprentice-Howlpaw

**Littlefoot-**white tom with black ear and tail tip

**Eagleheart**-light brown tom

Apprentice-Waterpaw

**Stoneclaw**-gray tom with thick gray claws

Apprentice-Lightpaw

**Whiteclaw**-white tom with very long claws

**Blackfang**-black tom with big broad shoulders

**Mudpelt**-dark brown tom

**Silverfoot-**silver tabby she-cat

**Oakfur**-white tom

**Poisonclaw**-gray tom

**Apprentices**

**Cloudpaw**-a white she-cat identical to Avalanche who died of Greencough

**Marshpaw**-brownish gray she-cat

**Blackpaw**-tan tom with one black paw

**Howlpaw**-pale ginger tom

**Waterpaw**-blue gray tom

**Lightpaw-**bright golden she-cat

RiverClan

**Leader-Silverstar**- silver tabby tom with dark gray stripes

**Deputy-Bluestream**- gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**-**Barracudaclaws- **blue gray she-cat with sharp claws

**Warriors**

**Windsong**-gray tom

Apprentice-Woodpaw

**Windwillow-**tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice-Stonepaw

**Shadowpelt**-dark tabby tom with stone colored paws

**Redshade-**reddish dark tabby tom

Apprentice-Mistpaw

**Darkpatch-**darkgray tom with darker gray specks on his back

WindClan

**Leader**- **Tawnystar**-tawny tom with an extra golden tail

**Deputy**-**Barkfur**-brown tom-can camouflage in the forest because of his bark colored fur

**Medicine Cat**-**Whitetail-**sand colored she-cat with a white tail tip

**Warriors**

**Minkpelt**-light brown she-cat

**Deathpelt**-dark brown tom

Loners

**Wraith**-a dark black tom with almost white eyes-Ghostpaw's father

**Rockslide**-dark tabby tom with light gray specks across his back and bright yellow eyes

**Revlon**-Tabby Egyptian Mau cream she-cat with gray ears, front paws and tail tip-kittypet

**Shadow and Binx**-twin brother black cats, Shadow has white hairs streaking across his pelt and yellow eyes, Binx is younger and jet-black with blue eyes- kittypets who haven't been to the Vet yet

**Sparkstorm**-silver tabby she-cat with black ears, right fore paw, tail tip and a mark on her chest resembling a diamond with two extra points on the sides

Prologue

Three cats were gathered around a glimmering silver pool of water. One was a blue gray she-cat, the second was a black and white tom with a very long tail, the third was a huge light colored tabby with a twisted jaw, and the fourth was a black tom.

The blue gray she cat sighed,

"These are dark times…I hate to see my old clan going into such…chaos."

"We need to find a way to prevent this…" The black tom yowled,

"Patients Nightstar…we will find a way…" The she-cat mewed sternly,

Ranks of cats with shimmering pelts sat in the distance behind them.

"Excuse me…Bluestar," A small apprentice mewed,

"Yes Needlepaw?"

"I have a suggestion."

Two huge toms padded through a gap that the ranks of cats had made pulling a dark tabby tom with a chain around his neck behind them. A steel Twoleg muzzle was clamped firmly on his muzzle. One of the toms unclasped the muzzle to reveal the tom baring his teeth and growling.

"Tigerclaw listen to what we have to say!" Bluestar hissed,

"My name is Tigerstar!" He spat back,

"We will not call you by that name here, you did not earn it."

"You and another will return to life being reborn. You and five other cats will change the fate of the forest,"

"And what cat would that be?"

"Sparkstorm come here."

A silver streaks of light weaved through the mass of cats swiftly and circled Tigerlcaw once before appearing next to him.

"This is Tigerclaw." Bluestar spoke, "He will be accompanying you in ThunderClan as a kit, then an apprentice, and a warrior if you survive that long."

"You make it sound like this journey is dangerous."

"…What's going to happen to the forest is dangerous…now go…"

Chapter One

Sunflash sighed. Breathing in the early morning air, he padded away from highstones with Firepelt behind him.

"You seem satisfied…" The ginger brown tom meowed,

"I am…I'm clan leader…I'm about to become a father, we've driven FlameClan out of our territory, what could go wrong?"

"The WindClan dawn patrol stopping us from returning home."

"That question was rhetorical."

"Are you going to miss your name?"

"Yes…Sunflash…that is what I've always been known by…ever since the beginning of Ashclaw's and my relationship."

"…So…"

"So everyone's going to treat me differently, I'll have to sleep in a den by myself, I'm not Sunflash anymore…"

"You're right…you're Sun_star_."

Sunstar and Firepelt passed the Twoleg nests but to the medicine cat's surprise, Sunstar veered to the right heading towards the back fence of a white Twoleg nest.

"Sunstar?"

"Firepelt I'll meet you back at camp…"

"…Okay…" He meowed and padded off into the underbrush, leaping up onto the fence he landed gracefully on the short cut grass. Then he peered into the window.

A Twoleg girl stood there. She was young; two black cats leapt up on the counter in front of her and rubbed up against her purring. The smaller of the two had blue eyes and he mewed for food while the larger one with yellow eyes yowled to be let out. The Twoleg let them both out and Sunstar leapt back up on the fence.

"Binx where'd you put my Kittyball?" The bigger tom asked.

"I didn't touch that stupid ball of catnip!" He hissed back, Sunstar spotted the ball immediately in the bushes he leapt down and grabbed it in his teeth.

The dark tabby leader padded out of the bushes meowing,

"Is this yours?" Both toms yowled in fright at the sight of the scraggy ruffian standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" The bigger tom yowled,

"I sorry to have frightened you…my name is Sunstar, I am the leader of ThunderClan."

"Oh yeah! Dad told us 'bout those clans! I'm Binx, this is my older brother Shadow."

"How do you know of the Clans?"

"Our triple great grandfather was once part of ThunderClan, his name was Ravenpaw." Binx blurted,

"Did you say you're the _leader_ of ThunderClan?" Shadow asked,

"Yes I did, but I only stopped to say hello because I must return to my clan,"

"Well, come by and give us a mew anytime!" Shadow called after Sunstar as he leapt over the fence,

"I will,"

"Goodbye Sunstar!"

Chapter Two

When Sunstar returned to the camp, there was a big crowd around Firepelt's den,

Brokenstorm, the deputy, shouldered his way through the crowd and padded quickly across to Sunstar.

"Brokenstorm what's gong on?"

"Ashclaw…she's started her kitting."

The black she-cat flame streaked pelt glistened in the moonlight. Her kit had been born and she'd had five. From eldest to youngest there was Tigerkit, Thistlekit, Brackenkit, Stonekit and Tidekit. Midnightfur padded out and sat next to her in the clearing.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Resting? Ha!" She retorted, "I laugh in the face of exhaustion, ha, ha, ha!"

The black she-cat purred with amusement, she herself had had three kits that were now warriors, Flameflash, Featherfur, and Ravenheart after her father.

"Flamefur would be very proud." Midnightfur meowed bringing up the fact that Ashclaw's older sister was now dead.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Whenever I look at Flameflash I'll remember my sister,"

"…She was my very best friend as was Mistclaw…I'm getting old Ashclaw, I think Stripekit and Amberkit are my last litter."

"C'mon…don't say that,"

"Why?"

"When I was an apprentice I always thought after my first litter I would be old, now you've only had two litters so you're making me feel like I'm about ready to join the elders!"

The two she-cats laughed but the sound of Tigerkit's angry mew made Ashclaw sigh.

"You'll get used to it." Midnightfur meowed and padded back into the nursery.

"Yeah…I'll get used to it, now if only Stonekit wouldn't bite me with those needle sharp fangs of his," Ashclaw meowed looked back up to Silverpelt, then she padded back t the nursery when he kits started wailing and the she-cats started to complain.

Ashclaw yowled fiercely for silence as soon as she reached her nest then curled up in the silence of the nursery.

Morning light dawned on the horizon and barely reached the clearing of the ThunderClan camp. A dark brown tom with barely visible tabby stripes opened his one blue eyes and scanned the nursery. Everybody was asleep. He got up and stepped over the other queens over to the nursery guard who was sleeping jus as well by the entrance.

"Ravenheart…c'mon the sun's coming up."

The black tom grumbled and pushed the kit away and curled up in a tighter ball. But this kit was to determined to let Ravenheart spoil his fun. Once again he was pushed away flying back to the back of the nursery. He growled and leapt back to his feet. This time when he bounded back over to the young warrior he stepped on many of the queens and kits. When he stepped on Snowfur, the white she-cat grunted as the wind was knocked from her and opened her green eyes slightly.

"Sorry." The dark brown tom mewed over his shoulder, and rammed into Ravenheart's head. The black warrior's amber-yellow gaze met the kit's half amber half blue gaze and he growled.

"…Fine…okay Stonekit…I'm up."

"Yes!" Stonekit meowed bounding out of the nursery, it was his first time out of the nursery, and the black warrior had promised to take him out. Ravenheart let a huge yawn leak from his mouth and he heaved himself to his paws and padded over to the warriors den. He stepped over both his sisters, Swiftmask, Lionpelt and Adderfang, reaching Russetpelt. He prodded her with a sharp claw.

"Mmm…let me sleep Ravenheart."

"Russetpelt, go guard the nursery…my turn's over." He meowed and turned around to meet Adderfang, he was sleeping on his stomach. Ravenheart unsheathed his claws on his right for paw and drug them across the dark tom's belly.

He yowled in surprise and pain and when Ravenheart ran out of the warrior's den he stepped on every warrior. His only mistake was to step on Brokenstorm. The pale tabby leapt out of his nest crashing down on Ravenheart's back.

"What have I told you about doing that Ravenheart?" He hissed at him, "I said don't do it again! Next time you do I'll have your fur to line my bedding!"

"Leave him alone Brokenstorm," Midnightfur yowled, her black fur as lined with lavender as her muscles rippled under her glossy coat striding over to the pale tabby. "Have you gone as low as to pick on younger warriors?"

"He did it again."

"Then I will discipline him he is my son!"

Stonekit had run back into the nursery and woke his brothers and sisters.

"Tigerkit, Brackenkit, Tidekit Thistlekit! C'mon let's go out side and play."

"Not yet, I'm too sleepy." Brackenkit yawned,

"C'mon! Before every body wakes up."

It was too late though, the low murmur or cats speaking made Stonekit press his ears down in exasperation.

"Momma!"

"What is it Stonekit?"

"I wanna be an apprentice…"

"You're only five moons Stonekit…"

"So? It's close enough!"

"I wasn't an apprentice until my seventh moon." Ashclaw mewed flashing her son a look of jealousy in a smile. "Your lucky, so give your father some slack and wait three more days."

"I'll six moons in three days?"

"Yeah,"

"I wanna be one now!"

Tidekit was wrestling with Tigerkit who kept pinning her down.

"That's not how you fight Tidekit!" Thistlekit yowled and shoved the ash colored she-cat aside.

"Then you show me how to fight!"

"I will."

Sunstar sat with Ashclaw watching the kits tussle. His eyes reached Thistlekit and he was taken back with a _mrrow_ of surprise.

"Something wrong?"

"Thistlekit!"

"What about her?"

"Don't you find it strange that she looks exactly like Tigerkit apart from her green eyes, and we gave Tigerkit his name after Tigerstar because he looks exactly like him?"

Ashclaw's fur bristled,

"I don't see anything wrong with our kits Sunstar." She hissed defensively,

"Neither do I but, just look at them!"

Thistlekit was crouched down; she hissed at her brother who was looming over her with a paw raised, his claws were unsheathed as he hissed back. As Tigerkit came down to strike Thistlekit leapt up and sank her teeth into Tigerkit's paw. He yowled and Thistlekit pinned him to the ground pulling on his ear.

Brokenstorm was close by watching with interest.

"Get off!" Tigerkit meowed laughing, but when Thistlekit dug her claws into his stomach he knew something was wrong. She was looking up and her fear scent filled the air.

"Thistlekit?"

"Hawk!" She shrieked and the three kits ran back into the nursery Stonekit and Tidekit were still in the clearing when the hawk swooped down. Ashclaw pressed her body to the ground over them.

"Ashclaw!" Sunstar yowled; he and Brokenstorm had taken refuge in his den where they watched everything. It happened so fast. The hawk's talons scraped against Ashclaw's shoulders it picked her up and threw her to the side. He crashed against high rock. She lay still for a moment then got to her paws. The hawk had a kit in each talon.

"No!" Ashclaw yowled and leapt up on high rock. She got a running start and launched herself at the hawk. It threw her away and carried the kits up higher. Stonekit hissed and sank his teeth into the hawk's feet. It screeched and dropped him before he fell he grabbed his sister. The hawk lost its grip on Tidekit but grabbed her ear. A deafening shriek came from the kit as her ear tore and the hawk let go in confusion from her scream.

Sunstar caught her but Stonekit wasn't as lucky. He fell and crashed through the top of the warrior's den landing on his face. A sickening crack filled the air, for a moment Rowanfur thought the kit had broken his neck, then he rolled over to show his jaw was broken. The ginger warrior took the kit out of the warrior's den and rushed into Firepelt's den.

"Firepelt!"

"Rowanfur…"

"Stonekit's jaw is broken!"

"What!"

Tidekit bounded in, blood ran from her ear and she wailed in pain. Thistlekit, Tigerkit, and Brackenkit were right behind her.

"Dreampaw! Put cob webs on Tidekit's ear then go get Shatteredheart!"

The white-tabby she-cat nodded and told Brackenkit to press down on the cobwebs and she ran to get the queen.

"Shatteredheart! We need you to help us with Stonekit!"

"What'd he do this time?"

"His jaw is broken! You must hurry!"

"A broken jaw? You need to force it back into place then just let it heal after you give him poppy seeds."

"Thank you!" Dreampaw crashed into Adderfang on her way out, "Sorry Adderfang." She murmured and dashed off.

"Shatteredheart said to force his jaw back into place then give him poppy seeds for the pain."

"Alright…Tigerkit, you're good and strong right?"

The dark tabby kit nodded.

"Then hold your brother down, he's going to try and get up Thistlekit you help him."

Stonekit raised the two kits up into the air. He struggled trying to get away as the ginger brown medicine cat took his jaw in both hands and pushed it back into place. The pain knocked him senseless.

"Dreampaw! Fetch me poppy seeds!" The medicine cat yowled, Dreampaw came back with the black seeds and Firepelt forced them into Stonekit's mouth.

"Swallow them!"

The dark brown kit did as he was told them drifted off slowly into sleep.

"Will he be okay?" Tidekit asked,

"Only StarClan knows."

Chapter Three

Sunstar shot through the under brush as fast as his legs would carry him, past Fourtrees and into WindClan. He passed a patrol made up of Barkfur, Minkpelt, and Deathpelt,

"Sunstar?"

"I'm going to Highstones!" He called over his shoulder. Once he came to the Thunderpath he slowed his pace into a tired walk. His breath came in ragged gasps and he padded quickly across.

He reached highstones and climbed the rocks. He thought his legs would never carry him up the hard stones to Mothermouth, but then he saw a familiar face.

"Rockslide…" He panted,

"Sunstar! What are you doing here?"

"I must speak with StarClan."

"…Let me help you, you look exhausted!" His brother put his shoulder against Sunstar's and helped him up the stones. The moon was not yet up so Sunstar sat with his brother and they spoke.

"Where are you living now?"

"In a barn not to far from here. I live with this tom named Wraith and an she-cat named Storm…she says she's from a clan called LightningClan but it got wiped out by FlameClan."

Sunstar hissed at the sound of the Clan who had tried so desperately and failed to conquer the clans of the forest and killed so many other clans and Rockslide paused to spit, "Wraith has a son who was born to a kittypet mother but she said her Twolegs took the son away and she never saw him again. There's a lot of other cats living there it's like we have out own clan."

"The moon's up…I'll see you soon?"

"Hey, you can come 'n stay with me the night and travel in the morning?"

"Sure… wait here for me alright?"

Sunstar awoke at Fourtrees and stood yowling, "Tigerstar! Tigerstar where are you?" His dark tabby ancestor appeared laying on the ground bathing himself.

"Sunstar…long time no see."

"Yeah, I need to know something?"

"About Stonekit."

"You know about that?"

He nodded, "We were watching-"

"We?"

"Flamefur, and me…she nearly jumped into the pool she was so scared for him."

"He's broken his jaw,"

"It's not as bad as we thought,"

Flamefur appeared in a ball of flame and when it cleared she sat next to Tigerstar.

"We'd thought Stonekit broke his neck."

"So did I…I need to know if he'll live."

"Only fate can tell."

"Your StarClan…you control fate!"

"No we don't." Tigerstar replied, "We just make sure it stays on track."

"What about my son?"

"…The kit will live…but his jaw will be crooked and you'll have to change both Tidekit and Stonekit's names to fit them."

"I will…"

"Oh, and Sunstar…"

"Yes?"

"Beware the earth that shakes, find the Ghost in the river and be sure to keep an eye on your children. The stone will be crooked, the tide is torn, thistle and bracken will disappear and a tiger will follow them."

Sunstar woke suddenly and padded out of the cave to meet his brother,

"Now…about that barn."

Stonekit woke after a long sleep and saw Thistlekit beaming at him,

"Glad to see you're alive!" She mewed,

"Meh tow."

"What?"

He spat out the cob webs in his mouth where it had bled, "Me too."

"Mom was so worried about you, she was here for three nights straight with out sleep, and Firepelt finally sent her to rest."

"Three nights! That means I've been unconscious for four days!"

"Yeah,"

Tigerkit and Brackenkit padded in. The soundless kit's face showed an expression of happiness when he saw his older brother had woken. Tidekit smiled at them. Her ear now had a deep V shaped tear in it.

"We're going to be apprentices today!"

"We've already been apprenticed," Tigerkit informed, "My name is now Tiger_paw_." He meowed flashing his teeth,

"Yeah, this is now Brackenpaw and I'm Thistlepaw!"

"Tidepaw, what about you?"

"Oh no, I'm still Tidekit, but they're going to change our names at sun high."

"When's sun high?"

"In a few moments."

Sunstar leapt upon high rock and called, "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting."

"You're supposed to say _"the"_ high rock." Darkflame mewed up to his brother,

"Ah shut up." Sunstar spat back, "I don't see you standing up here do I?"

"No."

Ashclaw quickly groomed Stonekit's ruffled fur from sleeping. She'd slept till sun high from moon high and had groomed her self minutes before. Then she went on to Tidekit,

"Okay mom, we're clear, let's go."

The clan watched Stonekit pad slowly out of Firepelt's den on shaky legs, they yowled and cheered for him like Sunstar had instructed because he'd lived. The two kits sat in front of high rock ahead of all the others listening what their father…Sunstar…had to say.

"Tidekit…do you promise to uphold the warrior and protect the clan with all your life?"

"I do."

"Stonekit, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your life?"

"I do."

"Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to recognize these kits and give them the honor of having an apprentice name, Tidekit, you shall from this moment on be known as Tornpaw, because of the injury you suffered from. And Stonekit from this moment on, you shall be known as Crookedpaw because of the injury of a broken jaw you suffered."

He rested his muzzle on top of her head and she licked him back respectfully on the shoulder.

"Brokenstorm came to us with Scourge and Shatteredheart from ShadowClan and has not yet had an apprentice he is a noble and fierce warrior with the skills of quick thinking…Brokenstorm, do you promise to pass down all the skills you know of to Tornpaw and mentor her in the bond of friendship?"

"Of course."

"Ravenheart, you haven't had an apprentice yet, you are brave, strong, intelligent, and can sometimes be a trouble maker, pass these traits of fun loving onto Crookedpaw and mentor him in a bond of friendship."

"Yeah alright."

The apprentices touched their mentor's noses with their nose and beamed as Thistlepaw and Tigerpaw called out, "Crookedpaw! Tornpaw!" Since Brackenpaw couldn't speak he just opened his mouth in a silent cheer, he would never speak, but at least he would become a warrior.

The cheering continued until Sunstar silence them with a movement of his tail,

"Go now and train with your new mentors."

The apprentices gathered around Crookedpaw and Tornpaw,

"Hi! I'm Cinderpaw, this is my brother Tallpaw, welcome to apprentice life."

"Thanks, are there many empty nests in the apprentices den?"

"There's one empty nest next to mine, you can sleep there and Crookedpaw can sleep next to Brackenpaw."

"Alright."

"Tornpaw!" Brokenstorm called in his gruff voice, "C'mon,"

"Cinderpaw you come with us," Russetpelt mewed,

"Crookedpaw you too."

The six cats padded up the ravine,

"Why are you coming with us Cinderpaw?"

"It rained the day I was an apprentice, I was just made one yesterday and Russetpelt suggested that I wait and go with you two."

"That's nice."

"Pay attention you three, this is the great sycamore."

"…It doesn't look that great." Crookedpaw remarked,

"It was once the tallest tree in the forest." Ravenheart continued,

"Tallest tree in the forest? It's only a sapling!" Cinderpaw yowled,

"That's why I said it was _once_ the tallest tree in the forest." The black tom hissed, and padded on.


	2. Rouges

The sun rose on a fateful day three moons later. Brokenstorm organized a patrol containing, himself, Tornpaw, Ashclaw, Tigerpaw, Swiftmask, and Featherfur. The six cats climbed the ravine at dawn unaware of the danger that waited for them.

"Brokenstorm?" Tornpaw mewed up to her mentor,

"Yes Tornpaw?"

"Are we allowed to hunt on a patrol?"

"Yes but it's a bad idea to hunt on the dawn patrol."

"Why?"

"You can get a stomach ache if we have to run." Swiftmask replied. His almost black eyes shifted from side to side trying to find the cause of the sounds he was hearing. Something was following them that was for sure. Out of the undergrowth a huge tom with pale tan tabby fur leapt onto Brokenstorm and sank his fangs into the deputy's back. Seven ore rouges leapt out onto the patrol and a fierce battle raged on.

"Tornpaw!" Ashclaw yowled from under a tom twice her size, "Go get help!" The ash colored she-cat hesitated at her mother's orders,

"But-I…"

"Hurry!"

She nodded and bolted into the under brush,

The leader threw Brokenstorm aside and yowled,

"Brushfire!" A tan tom with a black muzzle looked up from fighting with Swiftmask, "Don't let that apprentice get back to camp!"

He lunged at the underbrush but Featherfur grabbed his back leg in her teeth making him crash to the ground clumsily, a mountain lion colored she-cat smacked Tigerpaw aside fiercely and ran after Tornpaw yowling at the tom as she passed, "Can't you do anything right?"

The speed of StarClan was on Tornpaw's side, she flew through the under brush and soared over a fallen tree trunk skidding to a halt in the camp clearing,

"Help!" She yowled, Thistlepaw, Crookedpaw, Brackenpaw, and Cinderpaw ran over to her with worried looks on their faces, a deep cut above the apprentices' eye made Thistlepaw wince,

"I need help! Rouges are attacking the patrol!"

Russetpelt, Ravenheart, Flameflash, Redfall, and Clearwind leapt to their paws and yowled in distress. Sunstar silenced them with a deep yowl.

"Russetpelt, Flameflash, Redfall, and Flashclaw go,"

While he was speaking the apprentices slipped off into the forest and headed towards the battle. The mountain lion colored she-cat leapt in front of them,

"Where do you think you're going?" She hissed, her head was low and her teeth were bared.

Thistlepaw didn't wait to speak, she unsheathed her thistle sharp claws and scored them across the she-cat's left eye, the she-cat let out a caterwaul in pain and surprise at how sharp this ten moon old apprentice's claws were.

"C'mon!" Thistlepaw yowled and sped through the under brush as if she knew where the battle was. They leapt out of the under brush and Thistlepaw let out the battle cry she'd heard Tigerclaw yowl in so many stories that Tailchaser had told her.

The leader of the rouges had Brokenstorm pinned to the ground and he raised his head opening his mouth to reveal large razor sharp teeth inside of his slavering jaws, he stopped suddenly, his ears pricked when he heard a young voice cry, "Remember me to StarClan!" Something razor sharp hit his back and bowled his over front wards. A blinding flash of dark tabby fur swept across his face followed by a spray of red. This apprentice had sliced his belly open. He stumbled on his paws and ran awkwardly into the forest. A loud thump sounded then there was silence. One cat padded into the under brush where the large tom had ran. He suddenly burst out yowling, "Soulglaive is dead!" The warriors Sunstar had sent came skidding to a halt in the clearing to find the battle over. Ravenheart heard the tom yowl and his eyes went wide, "Soulglaive…here in the forest?"

"This is bad!" Redfall cried,

Thistlepaw looked horrified as all the cats turned to her,

"You killed him." Cinderpaw mewed quietly,

"I didn't mean to…" She blurted. The ThunderClan cats let out a cheer and the rouges fled. As they padded back to camp Thistlepaw stared down at her now red paws. The fur was soaked with blood, the blood of a once terrible leader.

"I didn't mean to kill him," She said to herself, "Did I?"


	3. Sparkstorm

Golden shafts of light sliced through the emerald canopy and bathed the sun-baked ground in a sun colored glow. The tall grass swayed in the smooth breeze blowing. A sudden flash of dark tabby fur shook the grass rapidly. The cat full grown cat formerly known as Tigerpaw raced through the forest in excitement. He had his warrior name! And even better, he'd been named after his ancestor, Tigerstar! Well, except for the "star" part, his name was Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw slowed to a swift trot. He felt as if he could sing to StarClan, if cats _could_ sing.

A loud mew rang through the air and stopped him dead in his tracks. The dark tabby looked around for the creator of the sound, then more noise came from up above him,

"Shadow look! It's Sunstar. Sunstar! Up here!"

Tigerclaw looked up and cocked his head, "Sunstar?" He mewed, his voice had deepened into a deep gruff mew and his fur was dirty and ungroomed. He'd seen his brother, Crookedfang, cough up a hairball the size of his head and it had sickened him to the bone. He wasn't about to go choking on balls of hair, not just yet.

"That's not Sunstar." The cat called Shadow mewed and leapt off of his fence in front of the dark tabby. Something hit Tigerclaw hard. This cat was huge! Well, huge for a Kittypet, he was about a head taller than Brokenstorm who was pretty big. A good head taller Tigerclaw would say.

"Who are you? Why do you trespass in on our territory?"

"Trespass? This is ThunderClan territory, not KittypetClan, or what ever you call yourselves."

"KittypetClan, hey Shadow that's good, I gotta share that idea with Sasha!"

"That fat old tortoiseshell wouldn't want to hear your talking."

Tigerclaw was about to slip away from these strange Kittypets when Shadow leapt in front of him and yowled, "Where do you think you're going? You've trespassed and we don't take kindly to that!"

"Don't listen to them." Another voice yowled defiantly; the dark tabby swung his head around to lay eyes on a she-cat who looked very much like a Clan cat.

"Hello, who might you be?" She asked,

"Tigerclaw of ThunderClan, will you please explain to them…"

"Revlon."

"Revlon, that I'm am not trespassing in their territory, this is ThunderClan territory!"

"Shadow, Binx, why don't you go taunt a dog or something and let the grown ups talk."

Shadow bristled, "I'm as grown up as you are Revlon!"

She snorted, "You sure act like it too." She meowed sarcastically them put her attention back on Tigerclaw,

"Tell me, Tigerclaw, do you know a cat named Sparkstorm?"

"How did you know my name?"

"I know everything there is to know about you…and everything there is to know about all Clan life, even StarClan."

"How?"

"I was once a loner, with my sister, Sparkstorm. She's a silver tabby with darker gray stripes. She has black ears, her right fore paw is black, the tip of her tail is black, and so is a mark on her chest resembling a diamond with two extra points on the sides."

Tigerclaw shook his head in disbelief; she was describing the apprentice who had been killed by a badger not too many days ago.

"I…uh…think she's dead."

"Dead? No, that's not possible,"

"Why not?"

"She's much too…well…swift to be killed by a badger."

"How did you know she was killed by a badger?" Tigerclaw asked, his tabby fu was starting to get fluffed up in fear.

"Look, my sister and I are…different,"

The dark tabby looked at her in disbelief, "How so?"

"Well, I'm not so sure how she is different, but I can read cats minds."

Tigerclaw snorted,

"I can!"

"Right…"

"Well, if you see her, tell her Revlon says hi." She mewed and bounded away, Tigerclaw could tell he'd made her mad…and he was good at doing that. He shrugged it off and went racing in the direction of the ThunderClan camp when he heard Brokenstorm calling his name. As he ran thought, Brokenstorm deserved the name Tigerclaw. He had the exact same attitude, the exact same fierce loyalty, and the exact same fierce…fierceness. He caught up with the pale tabby that had Ghostfur with him. Tigerclaw remembered when the light gray tom had first come to ThunderClan.

Tigerpaw cocked his head. Who was this new stranger his mother was looking after? Crookedpaw had just recovered and his newly twisted jaw and snaggle-toothed canine got him teased by some of the other apprentices in ShadowClan.

"I'm gonna go catch a mouse!" He piped up, and bounded away with Crookedpaw looking after him,

"Ghostkit!" Thistlpaw yowled,

Brokenstorm came out of the sky and landed in front of the pale kit screeching, "No!"

"Why not?"

"Kits are not allowed out of the camp with out their mothers!" He hissed, Ghostkit's almost white gaze met the deputy's yellow gaze straightly. Then he finally scuffed the ground with his paws muttering, "Fox dung," and then padded away.

To the kit it seemed like he dropped from the sky, but really he'd been on top of the warrior's den with Scourge and Russetpelt repairing the hole Crookedpaw had made when he fell through it.

"Deputies." Ghostkit mewed,

"Kits."

"Where have you been?" Brokenstorm hissed,

"Did I miss something?"

"Yes you missed something you mouse brained fool!"

"There was an intruder in out territory near training hollow, she's back at camp, weird thing is, she looks exactly like Sparkpaw." The deputy stopped dead in his tracks for a heartbeat then shook himself carrying on. Then Ghostfur looked back at Tigerclaw and mewed, "Oops,"

Sparkpaw his and Snowfur's only kit and both of them were deeply saddened when the kit had died. Brokenstorm had been the one to find his daughter lying bleeding, broken, and dead in the water not to far from Fourtrees. He buried her and came back with the news. The first Tigeclaw had heard of it was a loud wail coming from the nursery. Then Tornscar and Thistleclaw rushed up to him yowling, "Sparkpaw is dead!" She was much younger than the five siblings but had been a good friend of his.

He slid down the ravine hanging his head in grief for the apprentice but yowled in surprise when he saw the bleeding heap of silver and black fur lying in the middle of the clearing. Snowfur crept up slowly and sniffed the she-cat. She then whispered, "Sparkpaw?"

A sudden agonizing pain shot through Tigerclaw's head and he yowled loudly dropping to the ground in despair.

"Tigerclaw?" He heard Thistleclaw mew frantically, "Tigerclaw! Great StarClan, get Firepelt!" A memory that he didn't recognized flashed through his mind, he could see a cat in chains, then a streak of silver in the darkness that had engulfed him.

"P-pain…" He murmured clenching his teeth. He could hear Sunstar yowl,

"Stand back, don't touch him!" The pain ebbed in an instant leaving him panting and shaking.

"Tigerclaw? What happened?" He heard Twilightpelt ask,

"I don't know,"

The silver-she cat was still lying motionless, but wait, she wasn't motionless, there was the faint rise and fall of her sides proving she was breathing. Brokenstorm kicked her over and spat,

"Who are you?"

"…Sparkstorm…"

"Are you from ShadowClan?"

"No!" A warrior cried out, "Her pelt is too sleek! RiverClan!"

"She's too muscular! WindClan!" Talltail yowled, the she-cat sat up and held her head high, through the blood her yellow, almost white, eyes glistened like sparks, "I belong to no clan." She hissed, "But I am not a Kittypet, nor loner."

"Rouge!" Duststorm hissed,

"Kill her!" Flashclaw continued,

Snowfur tensed, Tigerclaw could see she was about to protect the she-cat.

"You? Kill me?" Her voice came from behind the clan, they all turned and yowled in anger when they saw her sitting on Highrock. The image of her sitting in the middle of the group faded and her eyes flashed, and she bared her teeth in a grin,

"I'd like to see you try." Bloodstripe flung himself up at her and knocked the she-cat off Highrock, but unlike him, she rolled and threw him off landing on her feet.

"Stop!" A small voice came from the crowd; a dusky gray she-cat padded forward, her green eyes shining like emeralds.

"No blood will be spilt today!" She called out, "We are all still angry and sad from Sparkpaw's death, I know I am…" She swallowed trying to keep her voice from cracking, "StarClan sends the gift of letting Sparkpaw live again as a warrior, and you treat it as a threat? What kind of clan are we?"

Scourge stepped forward, "My daughter speaks with the wisdom of a Medicine cat…this cat is hurt, we should take her in with open paws, but this decision is up to Sunstar,"

The dark tabby looked from his clan to the she-cat and back again. She swayed dangerously and collapsed again,

He padded up to her, when she looked up at him her lips were pulled back into a snarl; she was ready to fight to the death.

"You may stay…but you must stay as our prisoner…" He meowed gesturing to the hollowed out log by his den." The clan slipped off to their dens leaving her in the clearing, but Tigerclaw lingered, he padded up to her when she got to her paws and staggered to the log, she only made if half way before she started to fall. Tigerclaw held her up with his shoulder mewing softly to her, "Easy…" He tried his best to soothe her but he had to admit she looked bad. It would be a miracle if she survived. She hissed and swiped claws at him.

"I was just trying to help!" He meowed ducking her claws,

"I don't need any help, I'm fine." She spat back. The sun set as she went into the log and collapsed for sleep. Tigerclaw shook his head smiling. She was like him. Stubborn and wanted no help from anybody to show that they were strong.

"Well, maybe you'll have a better attitude in the morning, goodnight." He meowed and padded into the warriors den unaware of how much they would need each other in the very near future.


	4. Cave of Memories

Tornscar wasn't very fond pf her name. She'd been named because of a nasty scar across his muzzle that parted her ash colored fur. She gazed over at her older sister, Thistleclaw. She sat with Brokenstorm by the warrior's den. It was strange. She was closer to the deputy than Tornscar, but he had been her mentor. Tornscar was worried about the tabby she-cat. Ever since she'd killed Soulglaive on accident, Thistleclaw acted different. All of her sister's thoughts were secret and, Tornscar feared, dark as a ShadowClan warrior's heart. Brackentail thought nothing of it though; Tornscar was very naïve for her age. He wished he could comfort his sister, but he was deeply saddened by his lack of speech. He remembered at last gathering when two ShadowClan apprentices had come up to him wanting to speak.

"What's a matter?" Howlpaw, the older one asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

Lightpaw, the second one, laughed but Brackentail just looked at them. To his relief, Tigerclaw came to his rescue; they were both apprentices at to time

"Lightpaw, Howlpaw…this is my younger brother Brackenpaw…he is mute."

"…Oh, sorry…"

"What does mute mean?"

"He can't speak but he's learning, show them Brackenpaw,"

He looked up doubtfully at his brother who was much larger than him because, lucky for Tigerpaw, he'd gone through a growth spurt.

"Brackenpaw…what is my name?"

"T…Tiger…paw."

"Put it together…"

"Tigerpaw."

"How do you teach a mute to speak?" Lightpaw asked,

"He listens to us speak and repeats what he hears."

"Brackentail…"

He shook his head and looked up to see Cinderfur and Talltail.

"Wanna come on a hunting patrol with us?" She made it loud and clear so he could understand,

"He's mute not deaf," Talltail snapped,

"I know that."

"…Yes…' He mewed,

"Sunstar said he would never speak," Talltail sniffed, "Shows what he knows."

"Great…Tigerclaw,"

The dark tabby tom was nowhere in sight.

"He followed Sparkstorm out in the forest." Brokenstorm grunted,

"Again?"

"I swear, one day she's going to rip his fur off."

"I wouldn't trust her if I were him!" Cinderfur spat,

The blood colored she-cat limped steadily on her paws. She padded over to a small pond and put her paw in it. She frowned when it only came up to her claws. Then she looked in the direction of RiverClan territory. Tigerclaw stalked her from the treetops and mewed in surprise when he saw her burst into silver and gazed in curiosity at the silver wisp of light traveling swiftly across the ground. He leapt to the ground and ran behind it. The light was heading towards the border; he skidded to a halt at the border and watched from a safe distance. Sparkstorm materialized at the edge of the river and leapt in. Blood clouded in the water and she broke the surface wit a loud gasp. Then she pulled herself out of the water and shook herself. The dried blood had washed away from her fur to reveal her body. It was the first time Tigerclaw had seen her fully; she was the most beautiful creature he'd even seen. He watched with wonder as he muscles rippled under her pelt as she padded back into the forest but she headed in the direction he didn't expect, he watched her pad towards four trees and yowled in surprise when he heard her voice next to him.

"It's unkind to spy on cats." She hissed, but snickered when he struggled to regain balance.

"How-but you-" He stammered looking back at the spot she'd been, the image was gone and the tip of her tail was still materializing as it twitched irritably,

"So, do you want to tell me your name?"

"…Tigerclaw."

"I thought your name was Tiger_star_."

"Huh?"

"Hmm, my mistake," She mewed, "Yes, there's a great difference between you two."

Tigerclaw's fur bristled he'd taken that as an insult, "How so?"

"Well, for one thing, he's a lot taller than you, but he's fully grown and you're still young, two, you're very handsome."

Now the dark tabby was hot in his fur, although a Leaffall breeze was blowing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you a rouge?"

"No…"

"What clan are you from?"

"No clan, but I'm not a loner, not a rouge, and not a kittypet."

"Then what are you?"

"…I'm one of TigerClan." She mewed, a purr rumbling from her throat, her spark colored eyes sparkled and Tigerclaw felt strange inside, like there was a bird trapped inside of his chest and he felt hot.

"Who are you?" He asked good humouredly,

"I'm your new friend Sparkstorm, and maybe even more than a friend."

The next few days were full of duty shirking and acting like a love struck kit. But to tell the truth, he was a love struck warrior. He had to admit that there was something in Sparkstorm's eyes that was seductive. They padded through the amber and orange forest and it seemed like they were swirling around the two cats. Tigerclaw swore he could hear music.

Sparkstorm's ears pricked and she ran forward yowling in happiness, straight up to a dark tunnel. How come he'd never noticed this before?

"C'mon Tigerclaw, you've got to see this." She mewed from the cave's mouth. The silver tabby padded through the tunnel made from brambles that emptied out into a huge dome with flowers growing on the inside of it. The dome was made from gorse and in the middle of it was a shining silver pool.

Sparkstorm was leaning over it with her nose dipped into the water. The water's ripples turned from silver to blue then to an emerald green.

Tigerclaw slipped in uneasily,

"Sparkstorm?"

"This is the Cave of Memory." She meowed like she'd known of it all her life. "It's where I got my ability to be in two places at once,"

"And where Revlon got the ability to read minds?"

"Exactly, any cat that drinks, touches, or bathes in it are immediately connected to StarClan."

"What if I touch it?"

"You have to drink it to receive a power."

"What will I get?"

"Only fate can tell you, but it could be life changing."

"…Is it possible to be cursed?"

"Only if StarClan holds a grudge over you."

The dark tabby took a deep breath, let it out slowly and padded cautiously to the water's edge, bending down, he lapped some of it up.

"It's sweet!" He yowled,

"Tastes like mother's milk." Sparkstorm mewed softly, her tone was soothing and loving,

Tigerclaw lapped up more of the silver water greedily, then colors rippling through the water made him jerk back, something hot burned into the bottom of his right fore paw's pad and he raised his paw up in instinct to look at the bottom of it. What looked like a cat's head with two half circles for eyes with the flat part facing up and a half circle with the bend facing up for a mouth was imbedded in the middle of the biggest pad remind him of the mark in the bottom of Dreamgiver's paw. Only her's had a star in it. Sparkstorm gasped and mewed,

"ShadowClan?"

"Let me see your paw," She turned hers over to reveal the same cat head only with what looked like a wisp of wind on it.

"WindClan…" She murmured, "Your power must have something to do with shadow, I'm WindClan because I can move along the ground as a silver wisp of wind, so I wonder what _your_ power is."

The silver she-cat dipped her nose in the water and colors rippled through the water.

"StarClan won't tell me what your power is, but we shall find out soon enough."

Why had Sparkstorm brought him here? What was the purpose, and what did she mean by "StarClan won't tell me"?


	5. Traveling blind

In this chapter there's a character I forgot to put in the Clan profiles, he lives in ShadowClan and his name is Brambleclaw

Brokenstorm and Adderfang sat in the darkness in the cavern of Moonstone while Sunstar shared tongues with StarClan. The dark brown warrior sighed; he wasn't allowed to speak until Sunstar had woken. The deputy's tail tip twitched in inpatients. Thunder cracked out side the cavern making the two toms jump.

Outside, Thistleclaw and Crookedfang guarded the entrance while Tornscar, Brackentail, and Tigerclaw hunted. Lightning flashed making all five of the siblings looked up at the gray sky, something dark brown flashed and bowled Tigerclaw over he whipped around snarling with the light of battle in his eyes, his gaze softened when he laid eyes upon a cat he hadn't seen since he was a kit. Ashclaw didn't have five kits, she had _six_. The kit born between Tigerclaw and Thistleclaw was a dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes, he had the muscular body of a WindClan warrior and the sleek pelt of a RiverClan warrior, the silent stalking skills of a ThunderClan warrior and the fierce loyalty of a ShadowClan warrior, the cat that all of these traits describes name is Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw!" He yowled at the sight of his brother, when he was a kit he'd gone to live with Avalanche in ShadowClan but when Greencough took her life, Crimsonstar became his foster father, alone with his stepsister, Cloudfur.

"Don't forget me!" The white she cat leapt out of the under growth, the gray ion her pelt had faded and her bright green eyes stood out like emeralds in the snow. She looked more like Snowfur than Avalanche.

"What are you two doing here? How'd you get past WindClan?"

"We followed you, it's so easy to get past those rabbit chasers it's sad." Brambleclaw meowed sitting down and licking a forepaw.

"Well, look what the dog dragged in." Tornscar mewed looking at her brother; his sleek thick gray pelt was barley visible in the dark light, "How are you Cloudfur?"

"Fine,"

"And Crimsonstar?"

"…He's been going off on his own lately, he's still upset about mother's death."

The ground started to shake. Adderfang looked nervously at Brokenstorm although he couldn't see him in the dim light. He gathered his courage and felt his way over to Sunstar, his fading vision acted up when a storm was coming, but he never admitted to any one that he was going blind, not even Lionpelt, Russetpelt and Rowanfur suspected some vision loss in their father but they would never guess that when it rained, he was totally blind.

"Sunstar…" He mewed quietly when he finally found the dark tabby leader, "Sunstar we need to…" A loud crack cut him off. Brokenstorm yowled as he witnessed the Moonstone cracking in half.

"Great StarClan!"

"What's happening?"

"Can't you see it?"

"No Brokenstorm I can't, I'm…I'm blind." He mewed speaking so he could hardly hear him when he said, "I'm blind"

"What?"

"I'm blind." He hissed through gritted teeth,

"I can't hear you Adderfang, speak up."

"I'm blind!" He practically shrieked, Sunstar lurched up,

"We have to leave…"

"But-"

"Now!" Sunstar spat at the deputy,

Adderfang didn't have to see to get out of the tunnel, he could scent his way back and he could smell Thistleclaw's fear scent as if he were right next to her. Sunstar who was in the lead could see Thistleclaw and Tornscar yowling for them to hurry. When a crack in the middle of the ceiling came into view and the entrance to Moonstone started to fall the three toms broke out into a heart stopping desperate sprint. Brokenstorm made it out just barely keeping his tail from getting crushed. The entrance to Moonstone was now covered in rocks, and the Moonstone it's self was in two. There was no way to speak to StarClan now.

Tigerclaw, Brambleclaw, Cloudfur, Brackentail, and Crookedfang came running up only to yowl in dismay.

"Sunstar…what…" Tigerclaw trailed off, his father stood with his back to them staring at the caved in entrance of Moonstone. His ears were drooping and his tail hung low. Then with out warning he whipped around and yowled,

"Brambleclaw, Cloudfur what are you doing here?"

"We followed you Sunstar,"

"Does Crimsonstar know you're here?"

"…No," The dark tabby replied looking down at his paws and shuffling them, "But I don't need to ask permission to come see my family!"

"He's still your Clan leader!"

"He's not my _father_!"

"You still must obey him!"

Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw sat with the three siblings they grew up with; a raindrop hit Tigerclaw on his muzzle soaking it through to the skin immediately. The next drop his Thistleclaw and ran down her spin making her yowl. Sunstar flashed an angry glance at her until it started to rain,

"C'mon…" He spat, and ran down the rocky ravine towards the Thunderpath.

"Sunstar-"

"We shall travel in silence Brokenstorm!" The deputy stopped taken back at the hostility in his leader's tone then let his fur bristle. He padded towards the back next to Adderfang.

"Brokenstorm?"

"Why didn't you tell anybody you're blind?"

"Because then I would have to retire to be an elder!" He hissed,

"How do you hunt for yourself?"

"I find a way…now let's drop the subject."

"Sunstar has no right to talk to me like that." Brokenstorm hissed,

"When he gets angry he gets angry, I should know, I have known him since he was a kit."

"Really? Where you a kit?"

"I was made an apprentice the day he was born, and I was made a warrior the day he was an apprentice, and when he was made a warrior, I'd been one for a couple of moons already,"

"Hmm, I wasn't born yet when he was made an apprentice, I'm Twilightpelt's brother, but you probably knew that, you being her mentor."

"I _was_her mentor, now I'm just her friend."

"She's quite fond of you,"

"…Really? I always thought she didn't like me."

"No, she told me that she was tempted to name Shadepaw, _Adder_paw."

"You're joking."

"No I'm not, Stormpaw looks up to you and wishes you were his mentor, I promised him that you would take him out training some day."

"…I will." The group came to the Thunderpath and stopped, but Adderfang kept walking with out even knowing where he was. It was raining hard and all of the cats were soaked through, and it was hard to see Adderfang walk right onto the road.

The dark brown tom padded across the Thunderpath sightlessly, he couldn't see the monster coming towards him.

"Adderfang!" Sunstar yowled, Brokenstorm watched to see what the tom would do; he stopped in the middle of the Thunderpath and curled up into a ball.

"Adderfang get back here!" The leader yowled again,

The monster passed to reveal that Adderfang had not been hurt; it had gone right over him. He hurried to the other side and sat waiting for the other cats, Brokenstorm came last, keeping his distance from Sunstar, when he met with the dark brown tom he mewed,

"What were you thinking?"

"I'm not so helpless am I?


End file.
